


"Being Human Sucks" and not in a lollipop way!

by unexpecteddreamz



Series: After "Knowing" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Gabriel...<br/>It just keeps on getting worse with each new discovery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Being Human Sucks" and not in a lollipop way!

"This is not how candy is supposed to taste"

It had looked so good too. The translucent red orb perched atop a paper stick. He had anticipated the taste of the individual sweet molecules dancing across his taste buds. Instead all he tasted was a disappointing mash up of artificial flavoring and sugar.  
Quickly discarding the offending sucker, he grabbed for a candy bar. This would not let him down! As an angel he had consumed literally hundreds of the chocolate treats.

Yuck...What the hell...That was disgusting!

Trying to calm the ex-archangel, Castiel calmly speaks up.

"Gabriel when I was human before I discovered that angels taste things differently than humans do. It may take you a while to become acclimated to your human sense of taste."

"Acclimated my ass! I've been eating sweets since the first human pressed out sugar cane. I watched as they perfected chocolate. I've loved every sweet molecule that ever passed my tastebuds. Now you're telling me that this is how candy really tastes! I'm going to go find Dean and get him to shoot me to put me out of my misery. I 'm sure it's possible to get him mad enough if I damage the Impala."

Damm, Castiel won't let go of his arm stopping him from going out to the garage to carry out his desperate plan.

"Brother, this is not a good idea. Damaging the Impala might cause Dean to hurt and maybe injure , but he would never kill you. Soon you will become accustomed to the way humans taste works and will probably even like it."

"Bite me Cas."

 

THREE DAYS LATER  
Dean is annoyingly right up in his face.

"Come on Gabe. According to Cas it's been three days since you've eaten anything. You're not an angel anymore and you can't live on grace now. Just man up and eat something"

"What's it to you Winchester? You don't care about me. If Cas hadn't said something I could drop dead and you wouldn't notice. Just go back to teaching him how to be a hunter. I'll sit here and try to starve quietly."

Dean looks at him with a shocked expression.

"Is that what you think ? That I don't like you. I wouldn't care if you suffer! Gabriel you saved me ,Sam, and Cas and lost your mojo doing it.  
"I care, okay! So eat a freaking cookie or something!"

"And FYI, I could teach you to be a hunter too, There is definite potential in that scrawny frame if you get up to fighting weight."

Wow. Who knew Dean actually cared about his well being? Maybe he could try to eat something. Sam is eating a salad with lots of toppings. It's very colorful. Wonder how it tastes?

The younger man fixes him his own salad when he asks to sample the one he's eating. Sam looks so hopeful that he decides to say he likes it even if it's horrible.

It's not...too...bad. In fact the toppings are fairly tasty, He could do without the green stuff though,

"Gabe, if all you like is the ham and cheese toppings just have a sandwich next time, There will be a next time, right? You are going to start to eat now?"

Gabriel looks at Sam and winks.

"Yeah"

Sam gives him a big smile and says.

"Just wait until you taste pizza!"


End file.
